DO SEU LADO SHORTFIC!
by Nathalia R. Potter
Summary: Depois de uma batalha final na qual Harry mata Voldemort Hermione percebe, enquanto Harry está desacordado que o ama, mas ela acha que talvez possa ser tarde demais. Será que ele vai estar sempre do seu lado?


_**Do Seu Lado**_

---------------------------------------------

**Nota da Autora (1):** Bem, eu _realmente_ nunca fiz uma fic assim e nunca pensei que a faria, espero que gostem, o título está bem ruim, porque fiz tudo em um único dia, espero realmente que gostem, qualquer semelhança com outra fic é pura coincidência. Volto com vocês lá em baixo, desculpas eu peço pelos erros de digitação e etc.

**_Obs_**. _Ficou meio clichê o resumo, mas fiz o possível para que a fic ficasse diferente._

---------------------------------------------

Olhos fechados, o ambiente frio e angustiante do hospital St.Mungus banhava Harry Potter, a mais de uma semana havia destruído Lord Voldemort, mas não se saiu ileso da batalha e havia sido levado para o hospital há mais de três dias.

Ron, Luna e Hagrid (Sem contar seus pais, Sirius e Dumbledore) morreram em batalhas contra Comensais da Morte e isso fora o que mais ajudou aumentar sua cólera, por aquele homem que levou as pessoas que tanto amavam de sua vida.

- Margareth, por favor, deixe a jovem entrar, ela veio ontem mesmo, mas não a deixei entrar, parece que ela não desistiu. – Margareth, a curandeiro responsável pela supervisão de Harry na sala do hospital, olhou para homem louro de olhos castanhos, o medi-bruxo Lodge Handers.

- Sim, senhor, ah! A jovem ruiva também está, mas parece que ela veio ver Sr. Malfoy, será que...- começou, porém foi interrompida.

- Não, peça a outra jovem que entre, depois conversaremos com a ruiva.

- Sim, senhor. – a mulher saiu do quarto, observando pela última vez na noite o menino deitado na maca.

- _Harry_! – Hermione murmurou entrando no quarto, estavam no sétimo ano (ao menos deveriam), Harry, assim como ela e Ron, não havia retornado a Hogwarts, porque precisava procurar as Horcruxes e destruí-las, seus melhores amigos lhe ajudaram nisso, lutaram contra vários Comensais que os tentavam impedir de concluir a missão, e, em uma dessas batalhas acabaram perdendo Ron... Um fato inexplicavelmente triste para ambos, e, na mesma batalha que Ron morreu, Hermione ficara três semanas hospitalizada - em um quarto muito parecido com o que Harry se encontrava. Foi ali, naquele quarto que Hermione descobriu o quanto o amava e, descobriu também, que era capaz de dar-lhe a vida, se fosse preciso para que Harry ficasse bem... Ela não sabia se amá-lo era a coisa certa, mesmo porque sempre achou que amasse Ron, e não Harry, mas isso é só mais uma prova de como o coração (realmente) se engana tratando-se dessas coisas. Ela também não sabia como iria ser dali para frente, somente sabia que queria vê-lo novamente, sã e salvo. Aproximou-se da maca em que ele encontrava-se, em estado vegetativo, o medi-bruxo a olhou e, fazendo um gesto com as mãos saiu, temporariamente, do compartimento. Ela passou as mãos pelo lençol branco que lhe cobria as pernas. – Oh, Harry, por favor, não me deixe, eu preciso _mesmo_, estúpida e infinitamente de você, e, não só como amigo, mas como homem, preciso te abraçar, falar que te amo muito, e agora vejo que não devo hesitar em dizer-lhe isso, mas, por favor, Harry somente não me deixe. O que será de mim, hein? Meus pais, você sabe, morreram, Ron também, eu me encontro da mesma forma que você, Harry, agora eu entendo o que você quis dizer às vezes... Por isso te quero tanto aqui, comigo... – fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, passando a mão esquerda pelos cabelos do menino, cabelos que sempre estavam despenteados, que ela amava tanto – Se eu, - seus olhos estavam à beira de lágrimas – Se eu tivesse apenas mais um dia, somente um dia, lhe falaria todas as minhas dúvidas que tinha a seu respeito desde o dia que te conheci, todos os meus sentimentos – inconscientemente – reprimidos, desde o dia que te disse que você havia se tornado mais desejável, se lembra? **_Te amo_**, Harry, te amo a ponto de abandonar o último ano em Hogwarts somente para te ajudar, te amo ao ponto de passar (inutilmente) uma noite inteira aqui, esperando que alguém me deixe entrar, te amo a ponto de ficar acordada até altas horas da noite procurando saber onde Voldemort havia passado, te amo a ponto de dizer "Voldemort", apenas para você se acalmar, por que, diferente de muitos, não tenho medo do que ele possa fazer a mim, e sim a ti. Te amo assim, inexplicavelmente, e, espero mesmo que isso seja infinito e também que você possa sentir, ao menos metade, desse amor em relação a mim, por que apenas isso me deixaria completa... Não me deixe, Harry, não se esqueça de mim... – lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, agora vermelhos, seu rosto estava completamente vermelho e suas mãos suavam, a mão esquerda – que antes estava em seus cabelos – agora contornava seus lábios delicadamente, e da mesma forma, a menina aproximou-se e encostou seus lábios nos dele, pôde sentir um arrepio brotar-lhe dentro de seu estômago e correntes elétricas tomarem conta de todo seu corpo e, antes que pudesse sentir que Harry havia suspirado involuntariamente, separou-se dele, colocando sua mão direita em seus lábios, enquanto sua mão esquerda segurava a mesma dele. Segundos depois bateram na porta e a curandeiro pediu a Hermione que voltasse nos dias seguintes, provavelmente até lá ele melhore –disse ela, e, dando mais uma olhada em Harry, sem, cor, vida e muito menos expressão, saiu do quarto.

* * *

Observava o teto branco do dormitório feminino, pensando na vida, o que faria quando saísse de Hogwarts? Pra aonde iria? Estava cogitando a hipótese de aceitar a bolsa de curso de medi-bruxa que recebera na semana passada, mas hoje, depois de vê-lo naquele estado no hospital não soube ao certo se esse era o melhor caminho a seguir... E, pensou, se Harry sofresse em alguma batalha e ela tivesse que curandílo? Claro que ela o faria da mesma forma, e talvez seja por isso que se identificara tanto na profissão, cuidar dos outros, ver os outros bem. Mas, primeiramente tinha que pensar que seria três anos na Holanda. Levantando Hermione mirou o espelho que havia no lugar, estava, com mais olheiras do que nos últimos anos (sempre tivera um pouco), olhos ainda vermelhos e os cabelos, presos por uma faixa amarela, mais espessos do que o normal, olhou envolta, era mais de uma hora da manhã e, todas, exceto ela, estavam dormindo, por trás do cortinado, cortinado qual ela não gostava. Suspirando e segurando as lágrimas Hermione encaminhou-se até o local que guardava seus livros e pegou um álbum de fotografias, aquele álbum era aonde ela tirava forças para continuar em pé, graças a aquele álbum ela lembrava-se de tudo que já viveram juntos. Abriu uma página que havia uma foto de Harry e Gina e acima, uma flechinha escrita ao lado: **_Harry e Gina começaram a namorar hoje, Harry ainda não me dá ouvidos sobre o Príncipe Mestiço_,** no fim da anotação havia uma data, naquele tempo Hermione nem cogitava a possibilidade de gostar mais do que devia de seu melhor amigo, muito pelo contrário - estava mais, de olho em Ron - ou melhor, estava tendo mais ataques de ciúme com a pessoa errada. Passado os dedos pelas páginas foi lembrando-se que no começo do ano Harry lhe dissera que se afastara emocionalmente de Ginny e, que não tinha mais nenhum interesse romântico nela, coisa que Gina também lhe dissera, logo depois de dizer-lhe que estava gostando de outra pessoa. Quem? Hermione não ousou perguntar...  
Parou em uma foto tirada dela e de Harry abraçados no casamento de Gui e Fleur ela vestia um vestido lilás e os cabelos estavam lisos e no rosto, sorridente, usava uma fina maquilagem. Harry usava vestes a rigor pretas e uma camisa branca por baixo, seus cabelos estavam mais despenteados do que o normal, e ele tinha um braço na cintura fina de Hermione, enquanto ela o enlaçava pelo pescoço sorrindo para câmera, por um milésimo de segundo ela possível ver Ron fazer uma mínima careta atrás dos dois, enquanto George desenhava um coraçãozinho, atrás dos dois, fazendo que ficasse: _Harry, coraçãozinho, Hermione_. Hermione sorriu enquanto Harry o da foto lhe mandava um beijinho, rindo depois. Passando a mão por ele, ela destacou a foto do álbum e colocou no porta retrato que havia no criado mudo, que antes era ocupado por uma foto dela. Fechando o álbum com capa de couro e contornando com a mão o letreiro prateado que dizia "Pertence a Hermione Granger" ela o colocou, junto com o retrato em cima do criado mudo e, apagando a vela - não sem antes ver Harry lhe mandando um beijinho - resolveu tentar pegar no sono.

* * *

Nunca, em toda tua sua vida pôde sentir-se tão inconsolável todos diziam "Ele vai ficar Ok...", mas ela não acreditava.  
Ela decidiu que não iria visitá-lo, periferia deixar Ginny ir sozinha, afinal não tinha mais condições de vê-lo naquele estado novamente... Estava deitada em sua cama, lendo (ao menos tentando) quando o sono a pegou e junto, os sonhos... 

_Ela estava no salão comunal da Grifinória, olhando o crepitar do fogo na lareira, quando Gina bateu os dedos no seu ombro, ela, imediatamente virou-se. Pôde ver o rosto dela vermelho e ela esfregou a mão na face, soluçando.  
_

_- Gina, o que foi? O que...? – hermione parou, pensou e ergueu o olhar para ela, levantando-se. _

- Hermione... Todos tentaram, mas... Harry... ele... Hey! Mione! Não! – Mas ela já havia ido, corria por Hogwarts inteira, chegou na porta do castelo e encontrou Prof. Minerva.

- Srta.Granger... –chamou-lhe.

- **Onde ele está**? – vociferou. A professora correu atrás dela pelo pátio.

- Ele...já vem, quer dizer, vão trazê-lo... os curandeiros... – a mulher desviou o olhar.

- Não! Eu quero ele! **ONDE ELE ESTÁ**? – Pronto. Agora ninguém mais poderia fazer nada, chorava compulsivamente.

- Você tem de entender, srta., fizeram o possível, mas ele não resistiu.

- **NÃO!** NÃO FIZERAM O POSSÍVEL! SE ELE MORREU COMO FIZERAM O POSSÍVEL! **HEIN!**

- Mas, entenda, o mundo bruxo está a salvo! Graças a ele! – Hermione soltou uma palavrão, que não foi em momento algum reprimido pela professora.

_- **NÃO QUERO SABER DO MUNDO BRUXO, EU QUERO ELE! QUERO HARRY! ONDE ELE ESTÁ?** _

Abriu os olhos sua respiração rasa e ofegante, ainda podia sentir sua garganta reprimindo-se em gritos, achou melhor levantar-se e tomar banho, ao menos assim, poderia amenizar os calafrios que estava sentindo.

* * *

Aquele dia de domingo arrastava-se de tal forma que ela pensou que não valesse mais a pena viver, viver para esperá-lo acordar para viver, viver para ler, estudar, nada disso mais valia a pena. De que valia ler mais de dez livros por mês se nenhum deles lhe dizia o que fazer naquele momento? Como no seu pesadelo, estava olhando para a lareira, no salão comunal, quando alguém lhe chamou, batendo em seu ombro. Ela virou-se e viu Ginny, e, diferente do sonho ela sorria, sorriso amplo e contagiante. 

- Ele... Ele acordou! – disse e Hermione pôs-se de pé, pronta para fazer-lhe toda e qualquer, pergunta cabível - _ou não_ - no momento.

----------------------------------------------------------

Passos rápidos e curtos eram ouvidos nos corredores de Hogwarts, virou um corredor e abriu, mais que rapidamente, a porta da Ala-Hospitalar. Encontrou no recinto macas e mais macas vazias e cheias, abrindo o cortinado de todas, Hermione encontrava-se eufórica.  
Madama Pomfrey percebendo a movimentação saiu de trás de um dos cortinados e a repeliu.

- Senhorita Granger! O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou e Hermione olhou para ela.

- Oh...- e agora? O que falaria? – É, Virginia Weasley disse-me que _Harry_, Harry Potter iria vir para cá hoje e eu estava...

- Oh, deveria imaginar... – murmurou mais pra si mesma. – Sr. Potter, não? Venha até aqui... – Hermione sorriu para ela e a seguiu. – Aqui... – abriu o cortinado e Hermione pôde vê-lo, diferente do dia em que foi até o hospital, o rosto dele estava expressivo, e havia cor lá, e, também seus olhos estavam abertos e mais verdes do que nunca, ela o olhava e sorria radiante, ele, virou a cabeça e encontrou seu olhar e murmurou seu nome, e, sem delongas correu até ele e o abraçou com toda a força que estava em seu alcance.

- Fiquei com tanto medo... – murmurou – pensei que se esqueceria de mim, pensei que fosse me deixar... – ela disse com os olhos lacrimejados.

- Claro que não! Nunca me esquecerei de você...- ele disse e com uma careta moveu seu braço até o rosto dela, passando seus dedos por seus lábios. – Vou estar sempre do seu lado... – ela sorriu e tremeu com o toque.

- Srta. Granger, Sr. Potter precisa tomar uma poção, deve acordar somente mais tarde, volte mais tarde... – ela disse e Hermione a olhou.

- Certo, então, mais tarde eu volto, está bem? – Perguntou para Harry, que concordou com a cabeça, parecendo – em parte - frustrado.

* * *

Harry passou uma semana na ala hospitalar, e Madame Pomfrey prometeu que hoje mesmo ele sairia de lá Hermione – que todos os dias o visitava no local – estava mais que ansiosa para vê-lo novamente, mas estava mais que atarefada com todas as rondas e aulas de reforço que voltara a dar a alunos do quarto ano, já que resolvera tentar concluir o ano a mais de semanas. Havia terminado uma aula de reforço na beira do lago com o quarto ano e acabara de arrumar suas coisas quando olhou para o céu, pôr-do-sol era o que se via no momento, e ela parou para observe-lo, quando uma voz interrompeu todo e qualquer pensamento seu. 

- Não foi me ver, não é? – Brincou.

- Harry! – sorriu e virou-se.

Ele a abraçou e pode ver que ele ainda tinha pequenos cortes no rosto, todos cicatrizados. Passou os dedos em cima deles e perguntou.

- Sente-se bem? – ele assentiu com a cabeça, ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – E esses cortes?

- Madame Pomfrey disse que vai passar... – ele disse e sentaram-se novamente (_ela_). Ele mexeu no seu cabelo e disse. - Preciso falar-lhe uma coisa... Ou melhor, fazê-la.

- Ham... _Faça_... – ela encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro, estavam lado a lado quando ele, delicadamente levantou seu queixo e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Sentiu-se completa! Como se todas as lágrimas, muxoxos, murmúrios, gritos que fizera por ele realmente valessem a pena, ela sabia que se colocasse tudo em uma balança os prós e os contras em seu relacionamento com Harry Potter até aquele momento a balança iria pesar para o lado do contra, contando desde briguinhas infantis (que também iam para o lado pró) até a última semana que se passou, mas se tudo fosse "quitado", com mais uns beijos iguais aquele, a balança quebraria de "Prós", e os contra? "Contra? Que contra?".  
Ela segurou sua blusa com toda a força do mundo enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo, entrou em contato com a língua dele e sentiu vontade de sorrir, o beijo dele era diferente, inebriante, intoxicante, consumidor, eufórico, sensual, romântico... Separaram-se ofegantes, ainda muito próximos.

- Antes que seja tarde demais: _**Eu Te amo**_. –disse rapidamente e sentiu corar, ele a tomou com o olhar, a fazendo estremecer.

- Eu também, e quero ficar do seu lado para sempre, Mione... – disse e ela o beijou novamente.

* * *

Hermione decidiu seguir mesmo a carreira de medi-bruxa, mas não fora fazer o curso na França, e sim em Londres, onde Harry tinha curso de Auror, isso tudo ocorreu após o sétimo ano (concluído por ambos), decidiram morar junto, já que o curso não era integral, o amor de ambos não acabou e a balança de Prós e Contras estava bem equilibrada, porque ninguém é perfeito e se fosse perfeito nada teria graça. E, ao menos até agora, eles podem dizer: 

_**"Que nosso amor seja infinito (enquanto dure)".**_

E, com certeza, afirmam que farão o possível para durar.

F-I-M

* * *

**Nota da Autora (2):** Hey! E aí, o que acharam? Eu particularmente acho que essa é a minha primeira única fic nesse estilo, por mais que tenha fim feliz é muito..._Angustiante_.  
_**(Risos).**_  
Obrigada a todos e espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews dizendo! 

_**Beijos e Bye.**_

_**Nathyy**_


End file.
